


Partner in Wine

by Monsteress_proo



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Character of Color, I'm trying my best, Mutual Pining, Wine Making
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsteress_proo/pseuds/Monsteress_proo
Summary: This story takes place before Zagreus decides to escape the house of Hades. Hades decides the best way to give Zagreus more direction in his life is by assigning him as the new boss of Elysium. Zag detest his new “promotion” as the shades of Elysium are self absorbed and request him for the most menial task. However when Zagreus gets a requested from a shade to help make wine for the upcoming big arena fight, Zag learns more about himself and his soon to be #1 fan.
Relationships: Red Shade | Zagreus's Fan/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 14





	1. Quite Wine-ing

**Author's Note:**

> So my spouse bought the Hades game and I've been watching them play. I'm obsessed with this game and all the characters. I noticed there weren't too many OC or reader stories so I jumped on the bandwagon with the few writers that are making these stories. I'm not good at making self-insert story making so this character has its own look and feel. However, she is called Shade but her mortal name would be Y/N.

“Here are the piles of requests awaiting you, son,” the deep voice bellowed, sending their echoing demand to those who’d listen. “With your new promotion, I would hope you would take your responsibilities seriously.”

“Of course, father,” the young prince acknowledged as he took the pile of messy paperwork from his fathers desk, flipping through all the requests. “I take these are all the demands from the shades of Elysium? There’s quite a lot.”

“Something of that sort. Either way, they are your responsibility now. I trust that you can handle everything in Elysium.”  
Zagreus knew he had no choice. Ever since his father noticed his lack of motivation to help around the house, he gave him some sort of promotion to help lift his spirits. Not that any of that would help the prince question his belonging within the house of Hades either way. Zagreus was now the new head of Elysium. The job title was only in name itself to help lift morale which originally worked for the godling. But soon after answering several “requests,” the prince found himself in worse shape.

Everyone knew Elysium was a place for the shades with the highest honor. After all, the gods and goddesses would want those who praised them to live in the most comforting environment in the afterlife. However, most shades grew so comfortable with the arrangement to the point that they’d ask for more and more. Unfortunately, the poor prince was sacked with these responsibilities now.

“Rearranging large pots, moving hay, feeding the horses! Tending the gardens!” Zagreus growled under his breath, as he flipped through all the finished requests in the lounge. “You’d think I was some sort of servant to these shades.”

“Well I must say, I thought keeping track of all the dead was difficult, but having to tend to their every beck and call sounds way more horrendous.” Hypnos chortled, humoring the prince’s complaints.

“Seems like Zagreus isn’t used to actually working,” Megaera quipped, having no sympathy for Zag. “Some of us actually pull our weight around the house and understand the importance that comes with our task.”

“I hardly imagine that you’d survive doing minimal tasks,” Zagreus objected.

“Some of us take our jobs seriously, no matter what the task. You should be thankful for your opportunities. Not all of us were blessed with your title,” She sassed.

 _“With a father like mine, you’d rather be a shade,”_ The prince thought. Zagreus knew he’d get no sympathy from his friends, if he could even call them that as this point. Support in the house was hard to come across. He knew his friends meant well, but the godling couldn’t help but feel lost, as if he didn’t belong where he resided.  
"The gods know these requests don’t make me feel any more welcomed.”

After taking his friend's words into consideration, the godling did his best to take his new responsibilities seriously. However, his resentment grew strong for the residents in Elysium, not that the prince wouldn’t show respect for the shades but he did his best to keep the conversation to a minimum. Even with the mindless task, the prince did find a silver lining as Elysium was a peaceful floor to be in and he found himself relaxing their lush grass that nestled him as he’d rest in between each task.

“So, this is the only request i’ve gotten?” the young prince questioned looking at the form.

“No, it’s just one that takes priority. Make sure you get it done, post-haste,” His father explained not looking up from the piles of paperwork. “It is important that the shades of Elysium have wine for their celebration.”

“Ugh, wine making. Those shades sure have it easily,” The prince thought as he read through the request. He had to help the winemaker, as they couldn’t get assistance to make the wine during these times before the festivities. “Great, just another pompous shade that needs me to do all the work. Hm, guess it won’t be so bad if I get to taste the wine.”

Soft scorching footsteps made their imprint on the lush grass as the prince walked towards the small cottage in Elysium. The air was crisp yet still nothing compared to the air back at home, Zagreus always assumed that the air quality was to help shades feel more at ease during their stay in the underworld. Rows of tall vines wrapped around individual large wooden posts where plump grapes emerged through the vines. The vineyard almost seemed endless to the prince but there was a sense of calm within its presence. Even with the godling’s tall stature, the fruit stood at his height as they would try to grow in order to please their god Diynousis. Zagreus walked aimlessly through the vineyard looking for any sign of a shade or life beyond the rows of the grapes.

“It seems like no one is here,” Zagreus grumbled, “I might as well take a snack while I keep searching.” The frustrated prince peered at the plump grapes that called his name, he felt that it was only just to have a taste since he ventured so far to help a shade that didn’t even show up.

“Hey!” A husky voice boomed from the distance, “ May Dionysus strike you dead if you touch any of the fruit.”

Zagreus turned to face the shade that dared threaten with the power of the gods. He was surprised to make eye contact with a female shade. Not only did her gender catch him off guard but so did her beauty, Her beauty was boundless. The prince didn’t think such shades existed in Elysium. It’s not that they were ugly in any sense they just didn't catch much of his attention, but then again, their personalities were unattractive.

The first thing that the young prince noticed was how she appeared to look like a mortal. Her skin was an unfamiliar color to most shades. A deep copper skin tone was rare in Elysium. Thesus was the closest thing to that shade, but his skin tone was more bronze metal unlike this shade. Her hair volumized curls laid effortlessly on her shoulders, as two purple grape pins laid on both sides of her head. She stood with one hip leaned out as the other held up a bucket, presumably full of fresh harvested grapes. Her long white clothed dress draped her body while exposing her legs from her thigh to her feet with two slits in the dress. The lantern sleeves also bared slits exposing her arms.

“I...I’m sorry. Didn’t realize the grapes were off-limits,” Zagreus quipped examining the shade.

The shade was shocked when she noticed it was the prince who appeared among her grapevines. His muscular physique was always something to admire, and his angular jaw was something anyone who has gotten close to the prince’s face could forget. The shade was embarrassed by her brash threat to the prince, “Prince Zagreus, I’m sorry for speaking out of turn. I did not realize it was you in the vineyard.”

“Oh, it’s no worry. I’d admit, I thought that Dionysus would come down in spite of me with the way your voice echoed,” The prince said.

The shade let out a melodious chuckle at the prince’s response, “And what do I owe the honor to your highness?” She put down the bucket of grapes down making a loud thud, which caught the prince by surprise as he didn’t expect her to be so strong.

“Didn’t you put a request to the house for help?”

“Ah, I did. I didn’t expect the house of Hades to bring me someone of such royalty?” She gasped as she covered her mouth out of shock.  
“Well it’s yours truly. I’m the new leader of Elysium, so I handle all requests. Father put yours at the top...something about some sort of festivities?” His honey voice explained.

“That’s correct though I didn’t expect to be at the top of the list. My usual assistance was called to help with other duties leaving me on my own. I asked around for additional help but no one would help.”

“Sounds like the shades of Elysium.” Zagreus added.

“They aren’t all that bad. They led me to filling out the request and bringing you here. I’d say the fates brought us together once more,” she simpered with her soothing voice.

“Once more?” The prince questioned almost forgetting the forwardness of the shade. “We’ve met before?”

“With your busy schedule, I’m not surprised our interaction was a fleeting one for you,” she mused with a slight giggle.

“No, it’s not like that,” he spluttered “ It’s just-”

“No need to explain, your highness. We have wine to make,” she bubbled as she picked up the heavy bucket. “Follow me.”

“Let me help you,” Zagreus said as he took the bucket from the shade, it was quite heavy but nothing difficult for the godling like himself. As they walked towards the small cottage, the prince couldn’t help but wonder how he might know this shade. The prince’s eye couldn’t help but watch the motion of the shade’s hips, _“I’d remember something like this.”_

“Keep your eyes on the vineyards.” She said, “You’ll notice we have a lot of work ahead of us. I’m happy to have your assistance, prince.”

Zagreus let out a sigh. He thought that she may have noticed him staring. The prince felt that she was a nice shade, different from the other shades he’s met which is a breath of fresh air.


	2. ead between the wines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got the creative spark to write. Yes, all the chapter will be wine puns. This chapter is shorter than what I usually write but it just felt perfect for me.

Two large wooden buckets laid delicately on the godling’s broad shoulders. It was as if the weighted buckets of grapes were nothing to the young prince. The endless field of vineyards engulfed even the godling who was taller than the average shade yet smaller than his imposing father, who was the god of the underworld they resided in. Sweat piled on his exposed chiseled chest, which creased down his forehead passing his angled jaw drawing an rugged image of the prince. A soft thud from the dirty alerted the shade within the shed as the prince gently placed the buckets on the ground.

“Ah it looks like you got a bunch,” the shade eagerly belated as she examined the grapes. “And these are the right kind this time.”

Zagreus couldn’t help focus his attention on her plump soft lips as she spoke. His cheeks heated up with warmth at the mere sight. It wasn’t always like that for the prince, but their last interaction caused him to be more bashful. 

* * *

_ “ No! No! No!” The Shade huffed as she examined the prince’s pickings. “These grapes are not suitable for this wine. They want something more lush and elegant. The kind to accompany a feast fitted for the best of warriors.”  _

_ “You told me plump grapes. Aren’t these the most plump?” Zagreus defended. This job wasn’t as easy as he thought. This was his second...or was it third attempt at pleasing the shade but he wasn’t picking the right grapes. “I understand the importance of the right ones but does it really make a difference?” _

_ “To most of the warriors, they’ll be too tired and excited to notice...but to me, I want to produce the best product for them,” she passionately expressed. “Wine to me is like a craft. It’s something I am passionate about. Even if you think this is a waste of your time, it’ll be easier and faster once you understand the process.” _

_ “Fine,” the prince sighed. “Just help me understand so I can be done quickly and out of your way.” _

_ “Ah, I’m so sorry I spoke to you like that, your highness.” _

_ “It’s fine, I’m used to this from my coworkers.” _

_ “I’m so used to doing this by myself for so long that I forgot that not everyone can pick up the craft like me.” She bashfully apologized. “Please, let me teach you.” _

_ Zagreus watched as her white dress flowed like billowy transparent clouds as it gently followed her as she ran inside the shed while lifting her dress exposing her voluptuous thighs that exposed themself with a mere shift of her movements. Her sumptuous curls bounced happily as she disappeared inside the building. Zag had to admit he was a bit smitten by the shade. He’d never seen a woman so awe-inspiring ub Elysium. He was sure someone of her beauty would have been up in Olympus.  _

_ She came back with two single grapes in each hand. She gently placed each on the large palms of the prince. “Notice the weight of this grape? This means it’s ready for harvest while the other could be made into wine, but it would need more time fermenting. Since we have a closer deadline, we must harvest those that are ready” she bubbled with excitement. _

_ Zagreus was shocked by the difference in weight. It wasn’t anything significant but he could tell the difference between the two. “You feel it right?! Amazing, now look at the difference of the skin. The one that weighs more has a nicer shine, and a darker purple hue to it. This is crucial when picking as well because some may weigh almost the same but still need more time. Next, is taste.” _

_ “We can eat these? Thought they were off limits,” he joked.  _

_ “Well, you wouldn’t want to because they are bitter, but you need to understand the taste.” She gently lifted the grape from the prince's palm leaving behind her soft touch on his skin bringing a gentle chill through his body. “Now, the taste will be bitter as I said, but there will be a slight sweetness that lingers in the back of your throat.”  _

_ The prince swore that the shade had traced the plump grape around her full lips before taking a soft bite. Her face lit up as she enjoyed the taste. A small drip of juice traced down her bottom lip but not for long before her tongue gently licked the sap. “That was...very..sensual,” Zagreus thought.  _

_ “Now you try it.”  _

_ “W-wait,” the prince tried to protest. However, the shade moved closer to the prince bringing the grape to his lips. He gladly took the fruit from her fingers, enjoying the bitter taste while lightly grazing the juice from her index finger so that she wouldn’t have to dirty her dress. Zagreus knew that she would be smitten by his charm, “I mean what women wouldn’t be.” He thought. _

_ “Your highness…” she cooed slightly, “Did you enjoy the taste?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I'm really proud of this chapter, just something about it captures the atmosphere for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this story. I was nervous about the way the characters were specific but my spouse does a great job reading my work and helping the characters sound dialogue sound more authentic( he makes edits where he wants to).


End file.
